Jack Spicer's life
by ForeverAquarium
Summary: umm This is my first One-shot and this is what I think happened to turn Jack Spicer evil if the rating is not right I'll change it... sorry if it's horrible..


**Hi People! *Waves like crazy at you all* this is a story for Jack Spicer my Favorite Flaming haired albino Evil Boy Genius EVAH! This is why I think Jack turned "Evil"..don't hate me if it's bad..**

**Disclaimer Time: Hmm Lets see does Jack get a Girlfriend in the show that stays with him? No? Does Chase ever be nice to Jack? No? **

**Is the Show still going on? No? Then no..I don't own this wonderful show or character..**

**Oh and Jack is in second grade so yah..**

My parent where never home as soon as I could start taking care of myself. They said that they need to work but I knew, even at that age, that they just want to get away from their strange son. Even other children my age picked on me and no one wanted to play with me just because I'm a freak. I should explain I am an albino, I have blood eyes, and the same color hair. I was born with a strange nerve disease that made it so I am not very balanced. I had tried every thing that I could never gain that balance so I could never learn anything to protect my self. Plus I was gifted with an amazing intellect that with time became even greater. Even at a young age I was building robots. I was not born evil infact I came from a "Good and nice" family. I infact never want to be evil infact it happened because I wanted something. I remember it like it was yesterday.

I was five when it happened and to me it was the greatest day of my life. I was in my lab full of little trinkets and robot pieces drawing pictures one was of a white monkey and another was of a green dragon. I was sitting on my bed that I had moved down here. I was treating some cuts from one of my experiments from earlier that day. When I felt like someone was watching me.

"H-Hello? Is someone there?" I said in a small innocent voice I turned shaking slightly and look around but I could not see anyone but the feeling of being watched was still there. "C-Come out I know you're here!" When nothing happens I turn away and begin to thing that it was jus my very active mind at work again. I stand up after bandaging myself up. I look around and sign '**Well I guess that a break would not hurt after all I have been working all day.**' I go to a drawer and pull out some sunscreen and put it on and get a hat that could help protect my pasty white skin.

When I go outside I notice that the sun is out and it feels great on my skin. I then went out to the small forest close to my home. When I reached the forest I turn around feeling that I still was being watched. "Ok Who is there it's not funny anymore show yourself NOW!" I say now getting annoyed slightly and I pull out a small stun gun that I made. When once again no one comes out I turn and continue to walk staying calm.

I soon reach a small cave in the middle of the forest covered in moss and if you came up to it from the back you thought it was just a little hill or cliff. I enter it and look around. '**Hmmm this is new. I wonder when it got here?**' I look around and head deeper into the cave and for a second I thought I saw glowing golden eyes appear then they disappeared as quickly as they appeared. I shook my head and continued to head deeper in to the cave not noticing anything. Soon I came towards the end and I saw something like a person.

"Hello? Is some one there? Are you hurt?" I say as I approach the person. It moves and seems to get closer to me and I see that the person is rapped in a large blanket and steps closer and the person's hand shoots out and grabs my face. The man, from what I could tell, seemed to be inspecting me.

"Hm.. young one… have you ever considered changing the world?" The man said to me his voice was rough yet at the same time soft.

I nod my head no "N-No sir why would I want to change it?" I look up at him with curiosity shinning in my eyes. He lets go of my face and chuckled darkly his golden eyes flash and I feel the feeling I've been feeling for awhile. "Hey…have you been watching me or something?" I glared at him trying to look fierce but ultimately failing.

"Hmm well it took you long enough Spicer."

"How do you know my name!" I say to him as I start to back away fear showing in my face. He seemed not to like this and grabbed my neck and lifted me up and pulled me back to where I was. "A-and what do you want from me!"

"I do not need to tell you anything Spicer!" I growled lightly and sighed. "Now then Spicer I ask you this because wouldn't you like your parents to spend more time with you?" he looked right into my eyes and seemed to be searching them for something. "Wouldn't you like people to be nice to you? Would you like to see a world where no one picks on you? Where you are loved by all? Where people want you to be on there side? Where you can destroy all those who have hurt you"

I look away and nodded slightly "Y-yes I would love that. But what could I do to change the world?"

He smirked and said two simple words "Become evil" He dropped me and walked out of the cave as I sit in the cave. "Think about it Spicer." Then he was gone.

I never thought about becoming evil. I remembered that my grandma was evil but senile. I stood up and started walking out of the cave. '**If I become evil all my problems will be solved according to that man and I would be loved… **' I looked around and smiled darkly '**Yes. It would be better I would have everything. I could make the world a better place! Then the world would be perfect perfect!**' I smirk darkly and start running home and got the phone. '**Just to be safe I should tell Grandmother first.**'

"H-Hello Grandma? I just wanted to tell you something..But can I came over to your house?"

"Why of course Jackie I told you that you could come over anytime."

"Ok Grandma see you soon." I hung up the phone and smile. Then I walk into my lab and try to find something that could get me to my grandmother's house. I then remembered about my proto type helicopter and ran to a secret room and entered the password and ran inside and got in the helicopter and started it up.

Soon I was at their house. It was a mansion painted white and red with red and black roses surrounding the building. I smile slightly at the colors that my grandmother decided to paint the house and the décor and walk to the front door and knock on it. Soon the door opens to reveal an woman that looked about 50 or 40 years old. Her hair was died black and her dark brown eyes held an and cold yet caring look to them until she saw me then her eyes seemed to light up with the an happiness glowing. "Well Jackie I did not expect you to come here so soon! Come inside come on!" She pulled me in and shut the door quickly and hugged me and brought me into the Parlor and sat me down on the couch and she sat beside me and looked at me.

"W-Well grandma. I-I wanted to tell you before my parents.." I bite my bottom lip and inhaled deeply and looked at her wondering if this was a good idea "I-I'm want to be..evil..not good.." I looked down and wondered if it was wrong to tell her when I felt to arms incase me and held me close and felt tars falling down her face as she started to sob.

"O-Oh Jackie I new this day would come I just new it! My little man is growing up to be just like his grandfather!" She hugged me then let me go. "I-I'll be right back Jackie.." She practically ran out of the room then just as quick as she left she was back and holding something behind her back. "Jackie..here I had this made for you just incase you decided to join the side of evil" She then show me an Jetpack that hand a little bit of white at the top and bottom of it, then on the sides and right under the white the color was red, and under that where to eye places that looked like the eyes of the man who got me to turn evil, then right under the 'eyes' and the white at the bottom was black. As I looked at it I started to feel exited about the way things where going and nearly jumped up and tackled the elderly woman in an hug. "But Jackie we must not tell your parents they do not understand evil even though the work they do is another side of evil. Ok Jack?" I nodded an she gave me the jetpack and brought me to the door. "Now Jack you should leave and start your plans..oh how I wish you well and that you had been my son instead of that son of mine."

"T-Thank you grandma.. for everything.." I hugged her and and went out side and activated the jetpack and started my plans for evil and the beginning of my life.

**And that's it for this one-shot...  
**

**Thanks for reading  
**

**please review..i-if you want to..  
**


End file.
